The Great Escape
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: This one's for you, demon alice! I (Cherami) apply for a new job at SPR. What'll happen, I wonder? We take my very first case at Misawa Hospital, but the case takes a turn for what seems to be the very worst. Rated T for violence, mild language and romance scenes.


**ALRIGHT! This will be the second story to be featured in my OC community, this one requested by my good friend, demon alice. She really wanted me to write about her in a Ghost Hunt fanfic, so I comply to your wishes, master!**

**OC Profile:**

**Name: Cherami (Last name unknown)**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 16, going on 17.**

**Body Description: Waist-length, red, curly hair, usually in a braid. Bangs cross over forehead, occasional piece of hair over her face. Brown-ish gold eyes. Not short, but not tall either.**

**Personality: Very spirited but slightly shy. Tough and feisty sometimes, but is genuinely loving and caring for others around her. Doesn't like being talked down to or about. Sometimes is sidetracked easily, but can concentrate very hard if needed.**

**Enjoy the show, peoples!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to SPR!

I walked along the sidewalks of Shibuya, Japan, map in hand.

"I think this is the place..?" She whispered to herself, holding the map closer up to my face.

I knocked on the door of a strange yet infamous company named Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short. The golden letters emblazoned on the door shone in the afternoon sunlight as the wooden thing swung open, revealing a short brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes, staring into my golden ones.

"Oh, hey! You're Cherami, right?" She sang.

"Yeah. That's me." I laughed.

"I'm Mai. Come in!" The girl ushered me inside with a small, open hand and closed the door behind her.

"Naru, our client's here!"

…_Client? I'm not a client, I'm here about the-_

"Mai… this isn't a member of our clientele…" 'Naru' smirked. "This is Cherami. She's here for a job opening."

"Job… opening?" Mai repeated, her head slowly turning to me once more. "So… you're saying you want another assistant..?" Her face darkened red.

"Yes. She's beginning her training today. Mai, show her the ropes."

"Not until you say the magic word!" Mai wagged a finger in his face, turning her body away, eyes closed.

Naru sighed. "Please." He stalked away into another small room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Mai giggled and gingerly took me by the arm, tugging me into a small kitchen.

"This is where I make Naru his tea." She smiled brightly, taking me to another room that I guessed was a conference area of sorts.

"This is where we all sit. Oh – but you'd have to find somewhere else to stay when we gather here."

"You mean – there's more people who work here?" I asked, trying to soak in all the things she was saying, she was talking so fast.

"Yeah." Mai pointed to the large and isolated leather chair. "That is where Naru sits. Beside him, on the other chairs are Ayako and Monk, myself at the ottoman, Masako, John and Yasu on the large couch over there." She smiled. "I think there's another chair in Naru's office you could use and bring out here. I'll go get it!" The girl ran over to a wooden door that the taller boy had walked into earlier. She knocked three times.

"Hey, Naruuuuu~!" She sang.

The door opened quickly, Mai tumbling backwards onto the ground, not expecting his fast reaction.

"What is it now, Mai?" He plastered a grin onto his face. Naru put a pale hand to rest on the doorframe to restrain the girl from coming inside his office.

_But, there's something about his eyes…_

_They don't smile when he does…_

"We require a new chair in the meeting room for Cherami to sit in!" Mai elevated a finger to rest on her cheek, head cocked sideways. She stood once more.

"…Come in." He spoke coolly. The man let his hand rest and walked inside the dark room. He pulled a rotating, wheeled chair out from the adjacent of his desk and rolled it into the other room. I caught it and placed it next to the ottoman, where Mai walked and sat upon.

I slowly sat into the chair beside her and turned to face the girl.

"So…" I began. "You've worked here for a while, huh?"

She put a finger up to her mouth, thinking. "Um, yeah. I've been here for almost a year now."

"Alright…" I stayed quiet for a moment, pondering over what I should say next. "So, about that Naru guy…"

"What about him?" Mai smirked deviously. "His smirk? Eyes? Hair? Posture?"

"No. The way he 'smiles.'" I used my hands as quotation marks when I said 'smiles.' "His eyes don't smile like they normally would when someone gives a genuine, authentic smile. Does… he not know how?" I joked.

"No, that's just Naru. Plain old workaholic. He's also the world's most self-centered, egotistic, swollen-headed, holier-than-thou narcissist. But trust me, you'll get used to it."

"I think I will." I outstretched a hand to Mai, but she slapped it away and opened her arms, pulling me into a hug.

"Welcome to SPR, Cherami!" She spoke into my ear.

**I know that chapter was short, but I couldn't do very much without demon alice's authority or something. I don't want to do anything that she wouldn't want. How was that chapter, then, friend?**

**Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter, then!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
